Richard Collins
Gryffinpuff *ESTP *Lawful Neutral *Born in New England *Oldest of three boys **Next oldest is eight ***These two don't get along **The one after is five ***These two do *Pure-Blood: **Father was an Auror, and is now a healer **Stay-at-home mother *Raised in a traditionalist family **Doesn't understand all the modern stuff **He is however willing to learn **Follows the rules and directions to the letter ***Long as they're reasonable... he has no problems with fighting a stupid rule *Despises bullies and mean-spirited teasing and won't stand for it **Light-hearted banter between friends is okay though *Very sarcastic *Would do anything for a friend *Optimistic as all get out *Short tempered about somethings... and is super patient with others *Has the whole 'gentleman' thing down pat *Doesn't know what he's scared of... and that's what scares him *His role-model in life is his father WB } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #FCFBE3 |Font Size 5 = 2 }} History Richard Collins was born to Alfred and Amelia Collins. Alfred was an auror for the American ministry while Amelia was a teacher. However when Richard was born, Amelia left her teaching job and became a full-time mother. Three years after Richard was born, the couple had another son named Andrew. Three years after Andrew was born, they had their last son named Frank. Richard always looked up to his father growing up, and was much closer to him than his mother. He wanted to be just like him, except that Richard seemed to inherit some traits of his mother. Like the short temper, it was rare to see Alfred made whereas Amelia seemed to operate on a short fuse at times. Richard inherited a little bit of this temper... he has a short fuse about some things. Such as bullying and teasing. There's no surer way to make Richard angry then make fun of someone. In fact his first magical sign came from this. Some jerk was making fun of Richard when he was six years old. Richard finally had enough and swung his fist at the boy. It wouldn't have been remarkable except the older boy flew back twenty feet. That night the family was conflicted. On the one hand Richard had his first magical sign on the other, he had hurt the other kid pretty badly. Other than that things for the most part were pretty normal for Richard's childhood. Richard got along with both of his brothers and there were never any major fights or incidents. Richard had plenty of friends in school and sometimes went over to their houses... but they never came to his. When his parents asked him about this, he simply said that he valued his privacy. He firmly believes in the phrase 'A Man's Home Is His Castle'. It seems that Richard's castle however is closed to the public. At some point, Amelia did a little reading on magical schools. She wound up liking Hogwarts more than Ilvermorny. She and Alfred talked and agreed that Hogwarts seemed superior. Wanting their children to have the best education possible they moved the family to England after Richard's fourth grade year. Richard was going to be homeschooled for his last year before attending Hogwarts in the fall. He's very excited to attend Hogwarts and learn how to control his magic and more importantly... how it can help others. Personality Richard's a southern gentleman in a northern society. He treats everyone with respect and courtesy until they do something to spoil that. Once they do, Richard will make their interactions brief and with the barest of courtesies. He's been raised to value family and give back to the community. His father and him often go out and organize service projects for the community. He loves to help other people and doesn't accept anything in return. He's always wanted to join the Muggle Boy Scouts but since he's from a pure-blood family he can't really do that. Richard wants nothing more than to help other people and always puts his own needs and wants behind other's. He's often been described as an excellent leader and public speaker. He's very convincing when he wants to be. He always manages to bring a smiles to someone's face with his never-ending optimism and gives great advice. Richard's one the best friends a person can ask for. He's the shoulder to cry on when you're upset. The person you turn to for advice. The guy that'll stand up to the jerk that's picking on you. All of this has made him a fairly popular and respected guy. It's rather difficult to hate the guy, because even if he hates you he'll treat you with some respect and courtesy. He makes friends fast... but not many get that close to him. He's a person that likes his privacy and doesn't talk about the issues he's having with anyone. He'll bottle it all and let it out somehow, sometimes in a healthy manner sometimes in a not so healthy manner. He's found that the best ways to destress are related to the outdoors, so he spends a lot of time outside. He loves to sail, go hiking, take bike rides through the woods. He loves to take people with him too.